Angelica Rafa Redgrave
Angelica is the daughter of a duke and former fiance of Prince Julius Rafa Holfort. She is the first fiance of Leon Bartfold. Appearance A beautiful girl with blonde hair that seems to sparkle with an upswept hairstyle along with white skin and fierce red eyes. Personality Angelica originally was supposed to be very hot headed which would be her eventual downfall but because of Marie we get to see more of who she is, feeling like a failure when Julius became infatuated with Maria causing her to break the vase in her room and cry from her rejection from the prince. After the duel with the Prince she has shown to be far more kind and humble going as far as working in the fields. Story Overview Original Game Story: Otome Game Volume 1 Relationships Family * Vince Rafa Redgrave: As a father to Angelica he only wishing for her to be happy as after the duel he got Leon to take Angelic to his household in the countryside to help her recover her broken heart. They are very close as he has called her Angie a nickname only people who are close to her can call her. * Gilbert Rafa Redgrave: Information will be added soon Friends * Leon Bartford: Angie gets along with Leon reasonably well given that he was her knight in shining armor who represented her in her duel with the prince knowing full well the consequences that were to come. After the duel Angie was very grateful for what Leon had done for her seeing him as a reliable friend as evident when she usually will be with Olivia and Leon during events. As the story progresses Angie falls in love with Leon and gets engaged with him along with Olivia as a fellow bride. * Olivia: ' Originally Angie was never meant to get along with Olivia as both were each other's foil, but thanks to Maria intervention in the story and Leon introducing Olivia when Angie was in need of a friend both of them get along exceedingly well enough from them to be considered best friends. Following the events, after the duel with the Princes group both, Olivia and Angie spend a lot of time together so much so from an outsider's perspective they may think that they were a couple. Their love for one another great enough that the royal airship (Luxon and Leon believe its a joke item as its requirements where for the pilots of the ship be truly in love) to deem them more than worthy enough to captain it. Their feeling for each other where great enough that she was more than happy to have Olivia as a fellow bride to Leon. Others * [[Julius Rafa Holfort|'Julius Rafa Holfort]]: Their relationship was very one sided as Angie loved him as much as she could but Julius saw their relationship as nothing more than a political marriage. Their relationship was strained even more with Marie stealing Julius away, causing her to challenge Marie to a duel to which Julius and his friends took to representing Marie leaving Angie alone with no one coming up to represent her until Leon stepped in. After the duel Angie poured her heart out to him telling him she worked hard for when he became king so she would not hold him back as queen, but Julius saw it as her only seeing him as The Prince not as Julius, causing Julius rejecting her love saying that his heart belongs to Marie. As Angie was leaving him in tears she only said that she was sorry and that she is wished for his happiness in the shadows leaving Julius to say to himself, "I wish I could have heard those words sooner". After the dissolvement of their official engagement Angie was left heartbroken needing time to recover in the countryside with Olivia and Leon. Equipment Trivia * Angelica bears a almost striking resemblance to Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) of FGO Category:Female Characters Category:Academy Students Category:Characters Category:Dukes Category:Nobles